SWAT Kratts
by Trekker 77
Summary: Crossover with SWAT Kats, the Radical Squadran. The Wild Kratts gang are traveling to India to study tigers, when a mysterious storms transports the Tortuga to an alien world where cats are as intelligent as humans! (Put on hold for the time being due to writer's block.)
1. Chapter 1

SWAT KRATTS

Introduction- The Wild Kratts are traveling to India to study bengal tigers, when a strange portal sends them to another world, where cats are as intelligent as humans! Crossover with SWAT Kats, the Radical Squadran. Re-done.

Chapter One

"Hey Aviva!" yelled Jimmy, as he came into the main deck of the Tortuga, "Have you seen my controller, I think I lost it somewhere!"

Turning around in her chair, Jimmy's friend giggled, and said, "It's in your back pocket, silly.."

"Oh, yeah, that right, I forgot I put it there!" gasped Jimmy, as he snatched the controller out, "There you are, my precious X-9000, I don't what I would do without you.."

"Well, you're going to need to use it in just a few minutes.." said Aviva, "I'm nearly done with the lion power discs, I'm just adding the final touch, powerful lion eye lenses so Chris and Martin can see in the dark. See, that how lions can hunt their prey in the dead of night..."

Turning on her com link with the Kratt brothers, Aviva whispered, "Guys,are you ready, my discs are about finished.."

"We sure are.." Martin whispered back. "Chris and I have already gathered some tufts of lion fur.."

"Yep, so when you're ready Aviva, transport the discs down to us.."

The Kratt brothers were currently hiding behind a large boulder, spying on a pride of hunting female lions. Nightfall had just begun, which was the perfect time for a lion hunt.

"Here come the discs, guys.." Jimmy whispered. Once the green and blue spheres materialized, Chris and Martin Kratt attached them to their creature suits, and instantaneously, they turned into fake lions. Now standing on four legs, the Kratts could hear and see what the real lions could.

"This is unbelievable, I can see in the dark!" exclaimed Chris.

"Yep,me too, and my sense of smell has really increased, there's some prey animals nearby here..."

The two Kratt brothers then crept out from behind the boulder, and approached the female lion pride. The dominent female instantly noticed the intruders, and growling at Martin and Chris, she bared her fangs at them.

"Uh oh..." gulped Martin, as the female came up to them, "Quickly bro, let's get on our backs, just like we did with those wolves!"

"Y-Yeah, Hopefully if we're submissive, she'll accept us into her pride.."

"If she doesn't, it's been nice knowing ya, bro.." Martin said, as they rolled onto their backs, and stuck their feet up. The dominent female lion continued to growl, as she nudged both Chris and Martin, but then after sniffing them both, she licked the Kratt brother's faces.

"Hey, right back at ya, queen of the beasts.." Chris laughed, as he and Martin stood back up."it worked, she's accepted us into her pride!"

"Cool, now we can join the hunt!" exclaimed Martin, as they quicked followed behind the dominent female.

"But I don't get it.." said Jimmy, who was watching the whole incident on the Tortuga's main viewer, "Where is the male, the King of the Beasts?"

"The females do all of the hunting.." explained Aviva. "See, the male stays behind and protects his territory from intruders while his females hunt for food.."

"Gees, what a life.." Jimmy muttered, as he munched on a slice of pizza, "Having your food brought right to you without lifting a finger... or in this case, your paws.."

"Yes, but male lions still are fierce predators.." noted Koki, "They might sleep a lot, but males can still easily kill animals that stray into their territory. Hey guys, have you found any prey yet?"

"We're following it now!" exclaimed Chris, who along with Martin was running very fast, "The lion pride has cornered a male baby zebra that wandered away from it's mother! And unfortunately for him, he injured his leg!Looks like the lions have a big advantage now!"

"OH NO!" gasped Jimmy, "Save him guys!"

"That's not what were here for.." said Martin, "Our mission was to join and witness a lion hunt.."

"B-but that p-poor baby zebra will be... gulp..killed.." Jimmy wimpered.

"That's called survival of the fittest..." sighed Aviva. "It happens all the time in the African Savanna..."

Jimmy then cringed, as the dominent female jumped onto the baby zebra, and broke his neck with one twist of her powerful jaws. Chris and Martin got a front row seat as the lion tore into her meal with fury.

"Wow, that's one hungry cat.." smiled Chris, "But since we just got elected into the pride, that baby zebra will be nothing but skin and bones before the other lions let us take our turn.."

"That's quite alright, zebra meat is not in my diet.." said Martin. "Our job is done here anyways, let's head back to the Tortuga and have some human food."

Ten minutes later, as the Kratts were having pizza with their friends, Jimmy sighed, "Why did those mean lions have to eat that poor baby zebra, instead of an adult?"

"Adults are harder to catch.." said Aviva, "That's why lions and other predatory cats choose to hunt baby animals and those that are injured. Eat or be eaten, that's the rule of the jungle.."

"I suppose you're right, but it still doesn't make me feel any better.." Jimmy muttered. "But now that that's over, where are we off to next?"

"India.." smiled Chris, "That's where another fierce cat predator, the bengal tiger, lives!"

"Not another hunt!" exclaimed Jimmy, "One was bad enough!"

"Relax.." smiled Martin, "We're going to a shelter where the natives are protecting the tigers from poachers. Bengals are an endangered species, there's supposedly less than 2,500 of them left in India."

"That is so sad.." sighed Koki, lowering her head, "Poachers have really done a number on the tigers, I hope they can make a comeback.."

"Well, we won't be in India for another three hours.." said Aviva,"I've put the Tortuga on automatic pilot, so we can just chill and relax until then..."

As everyone else nodded back at her, they had absolutely no idea that their trip to India was going to take a slight detour into the realm of impossibility. For at that moment, in an alternate universe where felines were an intelligent species, a maniac named Dark Kat had just completed his latest device. Alongside him stood an equally evil creature named The Pastmaster, who eyed the strange contraption, and said, "Are you certain that this modern creation of yours will get rid of the SWAT Kats forever?"

"I'm positive.." smiled Dark Kat evily, "All I need for you to do is power it up with the magical energy from your watch.. that is, once we place my dimention-ripper on top of Megakat Towers, hehehehe. Of course, your dragon will be needed to keep the Enforcers busy while I callibrate my device.."

"Just remember our bargain!" snarled the 900-year old sorcerer, "I want Queen Callista for myself, I'm taking her back with me to the Dark Ages to be my bride!"

"You mean Deputy Mayor Briggs?" sighed Dark Kat, "Do whatever you wish, I just want this city to be mine to rule.."

"So be it.." shrugged the Pastmaster, as he hopped onto the back of his dragon, "I really don't care what happens to this modern monstrosity, anyways! Fly, my pet!"

As he watched the flying lizard and his skeleton master take off, Dark Kat muttered, "Foolish sorcerer, once my device is ready, I'll be using it on you too.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"SWAT Kats!" exclaimed Deputy Mayor Briggs, who was driving her car to city hall, "This is an emergency!"

"What's the problem, Ms. Briggs?" came the voice of T-bone over her communicator.

"Dark Kat has teamed up with the Pastmaster!" gasped Callie, "They're both on the roof of Megakat Towers with some sort of contraption! Feral and his niece are trying to get near them, but the Pastmaster's pet dragon is keeping them at bay!"

"Crud!" snarled Razor, "Don't worry, we'll get those two creeps!"

Turning off his radio headset, T-bone put the Turbokat at full throttle. As they sped twards Megakat Towers, T-bone growled, "Kats alive, if I know Dark Kat and the Pastmaster, they must be planning something really sinister!"

"I know..." sighed Razor, "That contraption of Dark Kats has to be some sort of explosive buddy,but why would the Pastmaster want to help him destroy the city, that sorcerer just wants to take it back to the Dark Ages!"

"We'll ask him before we kick his scrawny tail!" snarled T-bone. On the roof of Megakat Towers, Dark Kat laughed as made the final adjustments to his device. The Omega then spotted the approaching Turbokat, and he said, "Right on time as always, hm, SWAT Kats? Hehehe, well THIS time, I will get rid of you at last! All set Pastmaster, do your thing.."

"With pleasure.." cackled the sorcerer, who pointed his watch at the device, and fired a burst of magical energy into it. Dark Kat adjusted a few dials on the device, and then pressed a switch on the front panel. Instantly, a beam of white light shot up into the sky, creating a huge swirling portal, bigger than any other vortex that the Pastmaster had created before. Staring at it, the sorcerer gasped, "Magnificent! And you say it leads to another reality?"

"I would call it another dimention.." smiled Dark Kat, as he watched the SWAT Kat's jet suddenly veer off in the portal's direction, "Farewell forever, you meddling pains in my tail, too bad you won't be around to see me destroy Megakat City, Hahahahahahahahaaa!"

"CRUD!" snarled T-bone, as he tried in vain to keep his precious jet from being sucked into the portal, "Razor, initiate the Speed of Heat engines NOW, I don't want to be stuck in the past again!"

"Me neither!" Razor exclaimed, as he fired the boosters. The powerful engines kept the Turbokat from being drawn in, but the extreme pull of the portal was putting a huge strain on the Turbokat's systems.

"Buddy, we have to eject!" Razor gasped, "If this keeps up, our jet will break apart at the seams!"

"Not on your nine lives, partner!" snarled T-bone, as he held tightly onto the throttle, "Come on baby, don't let me down this time, please!"

Meanwhile, in another universe, the Kratt brothers were looking through their power discs, when suddenly the Tortuga started to vibrate violently. As the shaking got worse, Jimmy looked out the window, and gasped, "Yikes, it's a tornado, batton down the hatches!"

"B-But that's impossible!" gasped Aviva, as she stared at the huge vortex that just suddenly appeared in the sky above them. "The weather reports didn't say there was going to be any storms in this area, it was supposed to be sunny and dry!"

"Tell that to that twister!" Koki shouted, as the Wild Kratts made a hasty retreat into the hanger, which had been lead-lined for just such an emergency. As the five young humans huddled together on the floor, Jimmy gulped, "It's been nice knowing you everybody.."

"Now calm down, my friend.." Martin replied, patting him on the shoulder, "I assure you that we're safe in here, I promise.."

Moments later, the Tortuga landed with a loud BANG, causing everyone to be thrown around like confetti, but when the shaking finally stopped, Chris Kratt sat up, and exclaimed, "Is everyone alright?Please, somebody say something!"

"Easy, I'm fine bro.." muttered Martin, shaking his head, "What about the rest of you?"

"Just a few bruises, but we'll live.." Aviva said, as she helped Koki stand up. "Jimmy?"

"OH NO, My controller!" he shouted, "I think I left it on the main deck!"

"Relax, here it is.." smiled Koki, handing the object to him, "I grabbed it before we took refuge down here.."

"Oh, thank you thank you!" Jimmy smiled, "But what about your power discs, guys?"

"Oh gees!" exclaimed Chris, "And the miniaturizer! Quick everyone, let's head top side!"

Quickly, the five youngsters ran upstairs to the control room. To their astonishment, despite the violent landing, not much damage had been caused. Yes, there were things scattered all over, but as far as the computers were concerned, they seemed to be in perfect working order. But then Aviva checked the Tortuga's main contols, and sighed, "Guys, I hate to say this, but we don't have any power. The engines shorted out, and we don't have any fuel left.."

"That's alright, at least we're still alive.." said Chris, as he tried to open the main exit of the Tortuga. "No good, the door is jammed shut, we'd better call for help.."

"Right.." nodded Martin, as he switched on his portable communicator. "Emergency, this is the Wild Kratts, we've crashed into an unknown location, we need immediate assistance, over.."

A few moments later, a voice replied over the speaker, "Roger that, are any of you hurt?"

"Thankfully, not too badly, just a few bruises.." sighed Martin, relieved that somebody responded so quickly. "But our ship is without power, and we're stuck inside the main deck.."

"Hang tight, we'll be there in a sec!" came another voice, "How many of you are there?"

"Um, five, of course.." Chris said, taking the device from his brother, "Haven't you heard of the Wild Kratts before?"

"Actually, no.." said the first voice, "Why do you call yourselves that?"

"I beg your pardon?" Chris said, with a strange look on his face, "Everybody knows why, just who are you two, anyways?"

"Um, just sit tight, we'll tell you when we get there.." said the second voice. "OUT.."

"Wait, who are.." Chris gasped, but then his communicator went silent.

"Now what was that all about?" Aviva said, "Who in the world doesn't know who the Wild Kratts are?"

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough.." muttered Koki, as she began to clean up her area of the deck. The gang had no idea that the Tortuga was actually on ANOTHER world, which was why the owners of the voices, namely the SWAT Kats, hadn't heard of them before. After the alien spacecraft had come out of the giant portal, and thankfully bolted away from the downtown area, it crashed right into Mayor Manx' favorite place in the whole world, Megakat Springs. Fortunately, neither Manx or any other golfer was on the course at the time, because the place had closed for the day for maintenance purposes. Because of the alien ship's sudden arrival, the portal had instantly vanished, to the chagrin of both Dark Kat and the Pastmaster. As he watched the Turbokat fly away, Dark Kat shouted, "NOOOOO! How could this have happened?"

"YOU FOOL!" snapped the Pastmaster, as he got onto the back of his pet dragon, "I should have never trusted you, mortal! Farewell, I hope to never see you again!"

As he watched the sorcerer and his flying lizard dissapear into the sky, Dark Kat growled, "Good riddence creature, I'll destroy those meddling SWAT Kats myself, just as soon as I figure out what went wrong with my device.."

Back inside the Tortuga, the gang was continuing to clean up the mess, when a loud knock was heard on the exit door.

"Hello?" came a voice on the other side, "Are you all still breathing in there?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking.." replied Chris, "We're glad you're here, the door is jammed.."

"No problem, we'll get you out.." said another voice, which actually belonged to Razor. As he and T-bone used their paws to pry the door open, they heard somebody inside gasp, "My goodness, they're as strong as a bengal tiger! No human could pull a solid steel door off it's hinges like that!"

With one massive tug, the SWAT Kats had the door completely off, and then sticking his head inside the alien ship, T-bone looked at the creatures inside, and said, "Huh, puny things, aren't they?"

"Now, buddy, behave yourself.." said Razor, as they both came inside, to the shock of the five petrified alien visitors. One of them then screamed, "Monsters, get me out of here!" and he ran out a door in the back of the ship.

"Jimmy, get back here!", Aviva exclaimed, "They're not monsters, just.. talking cat people, that's all..", after which she fainted on the spot. Chris quickly bent down, and tried to revive her, as Martin and Koki continued to stare in disbelief at the pair of kat vigilanties. Both Razor and T-bone then turned their heads, as they heard sirens wail outside.

"Oh, great, Feral and his clan are here.." sighed T-bone, "What do you propose we do now, sure shot?"

"Protect the aliens, of course.." said Razor. "They're obviously not a threat to our planet at all.."

Slowly approaching both Martin and Koki, the cat creature said, "Hey there, don't be scared, we won't hurt you..my name is Razor, what's yours?"

"M-Martin..Martin Kratt... that's my brother Chris, he's helping out Aviva.."

"I'm K-Koki.." said the alien with brown skin, "Jimmy ran downstairs, our species is human.."

"Pleased to meet you, we're kats.." Razor nodded back.

"Well, of course.." sighed Martin, "But I've never heard of any cat that could talk before... look, just where are we, anyways?"

"Would you believe, on another world?" said T-bone, as three more kats came inside the Tortuga.

"Sir, what are they?" gasped Lieutenant Steele, who quickly hid behind the chief Enforcer.

"Will you stop being such a scardy kat!" growled Commander Feral. Pointing at the visitors, he said, "I don't know what you aliens are here for, but I'm taking you to Headquarters for questioning! Addionally, I'm charging you with damaging the first hole of the golf course, so you'll have to pay a fine.."

"OH come off it, Feral!" snarled T-bone, "These poor creatures were taken here against their will by Dark Kat and the Pastmaster! They don't pose a threat to our world at all!"

"He's right Uncle, and you know it.." Lieutenant Felina Feral replied, as she knelt down next to Aviva. "Are you alright, can you stand up?"

"S-Sure," the human girl nodded, as Felina gently held onto her arm. As Aviva slowly stood onto her feet and gazed in bewilderment at the kats, she said, "G-Guys, is this real, or am I dreaming?"

"Not unless we're all having the same dream.." muttered Chris, as Jimmy stuck his head out the back door.

"More of them?" he gasped, "What a nightmare, I think I'll go back to bed, and sleep it off!"

"Wait Jimmy, wait.." said Martin, who was coming to grips with the situation. "This is all real, we're not on Earth anymore.."

"That's right, you're on Katrus.." said Razor, "Specifically, your just outside our hometown of Megakat City.I'm sorry what's happened to all of you, you can blame two omegas called Dark Kat and the Pastmaster for your predicament. Commander Feral, as of this moment, the SWAT Kats will be looking after these unfortunate aliens, and like your niece says, we aren't taking no for an answer.."

"Oh... very well.." sighed the chief Enforcer, "But I still have to tell Manx what happened to his golf course."

"Go ahead Feral, you do that.." said T-bone, "His honor will just have to play miniature golf at the Megakat Amusement Park until his precious course is repaired.."

The Commander huffed, and then left the Tortuga with Steele, while Felina continued to chat with the alien visitors. Sitting down, and putting her head in her hands, Aviva muttered, "Ok, this is really wierd, a planet where kats are just as intelligent as we are.."

"Um, what's so wierd about that?" asked a confused Razor.

"On our world, kats are... how shall I put this.. not as evolved as you folks are.."Martin said.

"Come again?" Felina asked, "What do you mean by that? "

"They're wild creatures.." sighed Chris, "Many are domesticated animals that humans like to keep as pets, others are predators that hunt in jungles, like lions, tigers, jaguars, and so forth.."

"Oh, really.." said T-bone. "Well, you'd better not say that to anybody else, especially Feral, I don't know what his reaction would be.."

"He'd probably lock them up for being a potential threat, of course.." Felina replied, "But you aliens don't have to worry about me, I won't say a thing to my uncle.."

"They're called humans.." explained Razor, as he started to gaze around at the interior of the Tortuga, "So, how long do you think it will take you to make repairs? I can help you, if you'd like.."

"Thanks.." said Martin, as he was removing a panel. "But we can handle things. The computers are functioning, but our ship's controls need some work, that's all. I'd say we'll only need a day or two to fix everything.."

"Cool.." said Razor. "Problem is, you could be stuck on our world forever, if we can't re-create that portal to send you back home."

"If not, we'll just have to find those creeps Dark Kat and the Pastmaster, and convince them to do it for us.." T-bone growled, as he clenched his paws together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you mean my golf course was destroyed?" gasped Mayor Manx, who was in his office with Commander Feral and Deputy Mayor Briggs, "Feral, how could you let this happen?"

"Not the entire course, sir, just the first fairway.."sighed the chief Enforcer, "And you can blame Dark Kat and the Pastmaster, they were the ones who created that portal which brought the alien ship that crashed into your precious Megakat Springs.."

"Aliens?" gulped Manx, "Is Katrus being invaded agaaain?"

"No, sir.." muttered the Deputy Mayor, "Feral has already explained to me that they are peaceful. The SWAT Kats and Lieutenant Feral are with them now.."

"Oh...", the Mayor replied, breathing a sigh of relief, "Well, in that case, since my fair citaay is not in any danger from them, maybe we can have a chat with these aliens yeess? Maybe they can stay and watch the annual Manx golf tournament next week.."

"Sir, didn't I just tell you that the first fairway was ripped to shreds?"Feral growled.

"Oh, that's no bother..." Manx smiled, "We can just play the last hole twice! Now come along Callie,we'll take the limo out to Megakat Springs, and meet these friendly alien visitors of ours.."

"As you wish, sir.." sighed Ms. Briggs, as she rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, back at the Tortuga, the SWAT Kats and Felina watched in fascination, as the Wild Kratts were making their repairs. Razor was about to take a look at a metal circular device in the center of the room, when Aviva shouted, "Hold it, I wouldn't touch that if I were you, it's our miniaturizor!You might accidentally turn it on!"

"A miniaturizor?" the SWAT Kat exclaimed, "You mean you can actually shrink things with it?"

"Yep, and Aviva invented it.." Koki smiled, "Chris and Martin use it to become as small as the animals that we are studying.."

"That's right, our job is to study and protect all forms of wildlife on our planet Earth.." smiled Chris, "Before that portal thingy grabbed our vessel, we were traveling to India to study bengal tigers, they're an endangered species.."

"Oh, and why is that?" Felina inquired. "I once knew a tiger in college, pretty handsome kat, I must say.."

"Um..." said Martin, who felt rather uncomfortable, "You don't want to know.."

"Go ahead, you can tell us.." T-bone replied, "Why are all the tiger kats on your world becoming extinct, sickness?"

"No..." Aviva sighed, "They're being killed by human poachers for their fur.."

"WHAT?" gasped Razor, "You mean humans like yourselves?"

"Unfortunately, yes.." said Chris, who felt really awful that he had to tell this to the alien kats, "You see, up until this point, when we came to your planet, no human ever knew that you intelligent kats even existed.. but if they did, I'm certain that our leaders would most likely consider your kind a threat to our species.."

"But..why?" Felina said, "We kats don't mean harm to your kind.. well, at least those of us like myself who cherish life, unlike monsters like Dark Kat and the Pastmaster. We also have our own share of criminals, but as far as the law obeying public is concerned, they're not a threat to anyone.."

"Yes, we know that.." said Aviva, as she put her hand on the lieutenant's arm, "But since our fellow humans have never met aliens before, we don't know how they would react to your kind's existance. I think it would be best if the Wild Kratts kept you aliens a secret, once we get back home.."

"IF we can get back home.." sighed Jimmy,as he rubbed his stomach,"I might starve to death before then!"

"Please, you ate an entire pepperoni pizza before that portal grabbed us!" Koki huffed, "Don't tell me you're still hungry?!"

"But that was an hour ago!" Jimmy replied, "And it was just a small pizza.."

"Hey, don't worry little buddy, we kats eat pizza too, although we cover it with tuna and sardines.." smiled T-bone.

"Interesting..." smiled Jimmy, "I never had tuna on pizza before, sardines, yes, but.."

"Alright, enough talk of food!" gasped Aviva, "Jimmy, check the main controls, I've just finished recalibrating the Tortuga's engines..."

"Righto.." nodded her friend, as he ran over to the control panel. After a moment or two, he said, "Everything all checks out, we're back in buisiness!"

"Cool!" smiled Chris, "Now, all we need is some jet fuel to get our ship airborne.."

"Jet fuel, huh.." came a familiar voice at the door. Turning around, everybody saw that Commander Feral had returned. Behind him stood a slightly nervous Mayor Manx, and his curious Deputy Mayor, who came up to the SWAT Kats, and smiled at them.

"Hi guys, everything alright?" Callie said, as she glanced over at the five alien visitors.

"Couldn't be better.." nodded T-bone, "We would like you to meet some new friends of ours... this is Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy. Their species is human.."

"Hello.." she nodded. "I'm Calico Briggs, the Deputy Mayor of Megakat City. Commander Feral told me what happened to your ship, I'm truly sorry what happened to you all. Did I hear you just say that you needed some jet fuel to power your craft?"

"Yeah, our tank is completely empty.." replied Aviva."It holds 100 gallons.."

"Alright, then the jet fuel is yours, no questions asked.." Ms Briggs replied. Turning to the dumbstruck Commander, she said, "And I don't want to hear any complaints out of you, Feral,the Enforcers have more than enough to spare!"

"Oh, alright.." growled the Commander, "We'll bring the alien's spaceship to headquarters first thing tomorrow morning.."

"Oh, it's not really a spaceship.." said Martin, "We just use it to fly to different countries all over our world to study and protect wildlife. Aviva makes creature power suits for us, and then we use special discs to power the suits up..."

"Whatever.." muttered Feral, who immediately left the Tortuga so he wouldn't hear any more scientific nonsense.

"What's his problem?" muttered Chris, as he picked up his disc holder, "I was just about to show him our power discs.."

"Pay him no attention, he's a hardhead.." growled T-bone, as Razor took a disc from Chris and glanced at it.

"Cool.." smiled the SWAT Kat gunner, "How do they work?"

"I extract DNA particles from animals that we come across, and covert the particles into energy ..." Aviva stated. "It's a very simple process, and none of the animals are hurt during the extraction. The energy is then turned into discs on my computer."

"It sounds very complicated to me.." sighed Callie.

"Same here.." added Manx, shaking his head, "But do you nice aliens have to leave so soon? Why don't you stay for a bit and watch me play in our annual golf tournament tomorrow? The first fairway might be damaged, but we can always play the last hole two times instead.."

"Um, sorry, but no thanks.." Koki sighed, "Golf is BORING, if you ask me.."

"And we have to get home soon, a lot of our friends will miss us, especially the Wild Kratts kids.." said Martin."So SWAT Kats, any ideas as how to track down these culprits who brought us here?"

"You bet.." smiled Razor. "We've dealt with Dark Kat and the Pastmaster before! Let's hit the skies T-bone, I'll try to locate them with my dimentional radar..."

The SWAT Kats didn't know it, but one of the omegas, namely Dark Kat, was closer than they thought. His Fear Ship was hovering high above Megakat Springs, unseen by the Enforcers. The evil kat had just picked up the Tortuga on his radar scanner, and scratching his chin, Dark Kat muttered, "So, that's what my dimention ripper brought to Katrus, a spaceship from another universe. Hmm, just imagine all of the powerful weapons that the aliens possess! Hehehe... with those weapons, I could destroy Megakat City at last!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Since the Tortuga wouldn't be re-fueled until the following morning, there was nothing left for the Wild Kratts to do. Of course, Martin and Chris didn't want to spend the rest of the day sitting around, they were on an alien world, for goodness sakes! After smiling at each other, Martin said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking bro?"

"I think so.." replied Chris, "It's time for some adventuring!"

"Hey, now wait just a second guys!" Aviva gasped, "Are you sure you want to explore this kat planet all by yourselves?"

"Now, we didn't say that.." said Martin as he glanced at the SWAT Kats. "our hosts have already told us that we're under their protection, so I say we ALL go into Megakat City, and take in the sights! I mean, this will be the greatest creature adventure of our lives! When we ran with the lion pride, they certainly couldn't talk back to us, right?"

"Excuse me, but we're not creatures.." T-bone growled under his breath.

"Sorry.." Chris said, holding up his hands, "You kats are people just like us,we know, but what my bro is saying is that we'll be the first humans to visit an alien society. How about it, Aviva?"

"Well, alright.." she sighed, "I can take my hover bike, and keep my eyes on you guys too. But take the all-terrain jeep, I think it has enough gas in it.."

"Great!" exclaimed Martin, "Oh, and Jimmy, we'll pick up a pizza for all of us on the way back.."

"Cool, cheese and tuna, I can't wait.." said J.Z, smacking his lips. The group of three humans and four kats exited the Tortuga together, but then to Ms. Briggs' chagrin, a news van pulled up to the scene. Ann Gora and her camerakat Johnny K. walked up to the group, and when the she-kat reporter saw the Wild Kratts, she immediately gasped, and pulled the microphone out of her coat pocket. As Johnny pointed his camera directly at the human visitors, Ann Gora said, "Ladies and Gentlekats, we have an exclusive special report, coming to you live from Megakat Springs! As you all know, the Pastmaster and Dark Kat created another portal to who knows where, and as luck would have it, we have discovered that a real alien spaceship came out of the portal, and crashed into the Mayor's favorite golf course!As you can see, the aliens themselves are here with the SWAT Kats, Mayor Manx, and Deputy Mayor Briggs! Is there anything that you aliens would like to say to the katizens?"

At first, the Kratt Brothers and Aviva didn't know what to say, but then Aviva stepped up to Ms. Gora, and said, "Si, seniorita, como estas?" after which she started to rattle off more sentences in spanish. Stunned, the reporter said, "H-huh?"

"Oh, sorry.." Aviva smiled, "That's right, you kats don't know my native language. All I can say is that we're greatful that we weren't injured when our ship crashed. The SWAT Kats are going to help us get back home, but first we'd like to see your city.."

"And grab some tuna and anchovie pizza.." added Chris, "So we can't talk more right now, we've got some sightseeing to do.."

Martin then opened the Tortuga's cargo hold, and once the jeep was rolled down the rampway, the two brothers wre ready to explore Megakat City. Aviva hopped onto her hoverbike, and before Ms. Gora could get another word in, the human visitors had left. Shugging her shoulders at the she-kat reporter, Callie said, "They're adventurers, Ann, far be it from me to stop them..."

"Then Johnny and I will just follow them.." smiled Ms. Gora. "Let's go, we've got a real big scoop on our paws!"

Once the news van went after the Wild Kratts, Callie just shook her head, and sighed, "That Annie, nothing will stop her from getting a story.."

"Well, I'd better follow our human friends too, on my cyclotron, just so nothing happens to them.." said Razor, "T-bone, while I do that, watch for any signs of those Omega creeps, I have a feeling that either the Pastmaster or Dark Kat will try to take advantage of the situation.."

"You mean like try to steal whatever the Wild Kratts have inside their ship?", he replied, "Don't worry, Felina and the Enforcers will be guarding the Tortuga, so I'll keep watch in the skies.."

After the Turbokat blasted off, and Razor sped away in the Cyclotron, Mayor Manx sighed, "I'd better cancel the golf tournament Callie, nobody will be interested in seeing me play with those aliens here.."

"That is music to my ears.." Ms. Briggs thought to herself. As they entered the limo, the Mayor and Callie had no idea that not far away, Dark Kat's evil creeplings were hiding behind the trees. Their master had ordered them to find any means possible to get inside the alien vessel, and to steal whatever weapons they could find. What the creeplings were good at was digging tunnels, so in order to avoid being seen by the Enforcers, that is exactly what they were starting to do...


End file.
